Leader Z
Leader Z is the main protagonist of Leaders: The Story. He is a 15 year old Fire/Flying Leader. His weapon is The Inferno Blade, and his held item is Heat Gloves. Leader Z's highest stat is HP, and his lowest Speed. He is seen as stubborn, highly determined, and somewhat short-tempered, but caring to his friends and always inclined to do the right thing. Background Leader Z is introduced as Thomas, a 15 year old male in middle school. He starts out in the story by boarding Bus 817 with his friends Jason and Dustin. Not much of Leader Z's past life is known, due to his past life not being nearly as interesting as his life as a Leader. Appearance Leader Z is of average size at his age, with a slim and average build. He has green eyes, medium length brown hair that parts to the left, and wears glasses. He wears a red shirt with a yellow and orange Z on it, blue jeans, gray Heat Gloves, and black shoes. With the use of pyrokinesis, Leader Z is capable of coating his entire body in flames, becoming a humanoid shaped flame. Personality Leader Z's personality goes through a few changes throughout his quest. He starts out as a naive character, completely oblivious to the fact that he is a Leader, and shows little concern to his surroundings. As the story progresses, Leader Z begins to take on a more serious and determined role, driven by the desire to prevent his archenemy from ruling the world. Leader Z is also highly compassionate, and shows loyalty to his fellow Leaders, and other allies he has made. Leader Z has a strong sense of morality, and uses Leader powers only for fair usage. Any opponent that opposes justice is an instant enemy for him. Relationships Leader Y (Best Friend) - Leader Y and Leader Z met early in middle school, and instantly became best friends. Their friendship grew closer upon the realization that they were both Leaders. While Leader Y is sometimes seen as a sidekick to Leader Z, Leader Y has done a great deal of help to his friend, and both have mutual respect for each other. Leader X (Close Friend) - A childhood friend of Leader Z, and the first Leader that he met (unknown of their statuses however). The two sometimes clash in opinions, but respect each other a lot and can fully depend on the other. Despite Leader Y being Leader Z's best friend, Leader X and Leader Z have spent the most time together than any other Leader duo. Leader E (Close Friend) - One of Leader Z's favorite Leaders to travel with, the two have a friendly bond and rarely argue over anything. Leader Z sometimes sees Leader E as lazy, but enjoys his upbeat attitude. Leader E proved to be one of the most helpful Leaders to Leader Z as he began his quest. Leader K (Good Friend) - Leader K is another Leader that Leader Z has spent a lot of time with. Both Leaders have many similar interests, and work together well. The two have worked together alone during a separation in World 6. Leader P (Friend) - Leader P and Leader Z spent the least time working together, due to Leader P joining the team last. While not as close to Leader P as the other Leaders, Leader Z still considers him a friend and was glad that he joined him on the quest. Master D (Mentor, Friend) - Master D became an instant mentor to Leader Z, and Leader Z always thought highly of Master D's power and skills. Master D saw Leader Z as a worthy student, and aided him in learning the powerful attack, Spartan Kick. Professor Paul (Friend) - Leader Z and Professor Paul do not interact much in the story, but Leader Z does show appreciation to the professor helping him in his quest. Arturus (Companion) - Leader Z and Arturus share a healthy bond ever since Leader Z freed him from Mason's Castle. The two can communicate telepathically, and treat each other as equals despite being different species. Leader Gay (Archnemesis) - Even before discovering his evil power, Leader Z always saw Leader Gay as an enemy. As Nathan, Leader Z simply tried to avoid him, however, Leader Z accepted a quest to defeat Leader Gay once his plan of world domination was revealed. Both characters despise each other and always wish harm and death upon the other. Worlds World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 (Leader Z focused World) World 6 World 7 World 8 Powers/Skills Pyrokinesis Aerokinesis/Flight Swordsmanship Leadership Determination High Stamina Above Average Intelligence Body Heat Sensing Weaknesses * Aquanecrophobia * Burning out from temper * Below average speed Gallery Leader Z.jpg Print.png|Older Leader Z.|Gift from Adam. MQW7pXl.png|Sprites by Leader X. Rachel 2015.jpg|Gift from Rachel. Leader Z Kaze.jpg|Drawn by Kaze. Leader Z Natalie.jpg|Drawn by Kaze, colored by BlueTopaz. Trivia *Leader Z is the only Leader to travel through all 8 Worlds. **However, Leader Y has been to all 8 Worlds but needed to be rescued in World 4. *Although the majority of the novel is given in his Point of View, both Leader E and the third person Point of View briefly took over at certain points. Category:Leaders Category:Protagonists Category:Main Protagonist Category:Fire Category:Flying Category:Masters Category:Ice